Two Towers
Two Towers (TT, Two, 2T, 2 Towers, 2 Tow, 2-T, and Towers) first appeared in 8-06-08 Patch. This map features two towers, as the name implies, and a huge building surrounded with a great sea of water. Falling in the water causes you to die, which is the first map to do so. The building is full of windows, making it a perfect sniping map. In this map, Alpha has a slight advantage due to being closer to the stairs to the roof, therefore having the ability to sneak into Bravo's spawnpoint much easier. However, once Bravo manages to fight its way onto the roof, it is much easier to camp above the outside their stairs and get more kills by following clueless players, as well as take out snipers hiding behind the rails on the stairwell. This map is often considered a sniping map due to the several windows and camping spots. Just try to escape your spawn without a bodyguard! Overview While Two Towers looks overwhelming at first, it's really a simple map to learn. The Roof The roof is an important part of playing on the map of Two Towers. The roof can be accessed from some stairs inside the building, closer to Alpha's base rather than Bravo's. It can also be accessed by a complicated jump at Bravo's base. Near Alpha, Bottom Floor Upon entering the building from Alpha's base, you will encounter a large room with various unnoticed things. To the right are two small circular rooms, one of which is a point where Bravo players can drop into through a window. The other side is a nice spot for Bravo players to camp in. You can also jump on a barrel outside this room and then onto the large crates, or circle around the crates for a view of Bravo's base (to a limited extent). You can then take two sets of stairs. Near Bravo, Bottom Floor By entering through a window, Bravo players end up in a room with a window that makes an alright sniping spot. You can then pass into a larger room similar to that of the one near Alpha, just across the river. You can slip between the crates rather than around them here, and you can jump on a box to ascend to the crates' tops. You also have access to two stairways. Below Two Towers There are various non-glitching methods of descending below the normal playing field. An easy way is to jump down onto a ledge from Alpha's base. You then have a good view of Bravo's base and an average one of Alpha's. You can also jump down onto a ledge from Alpha's base and get below the floor. Also, you can go to the crates in the very center of the stage where the water runs through and drop down onto one of the ledges, depending on what side you're on. Alpha Site Alpha's spawn point contains an immense crane and a second story level. There is also a small metal structure that can be climbed across to get on a lower ledge and follow along to aim and camp in site of Bravo. It can also, however, be used against you. The tower's ladder is scaled from inside the building. Alpha's crane can be climbed up to, and then you can jump off the base to a tiny building and then jump again to reach the small metal hanging tile. This tile can also be jumped from onto some stacked boxes. Few people know this trick, but it is not very helpful either way. Another trick is to jump from the bridge connecting Alpha's platform to the main building onto the ledge to the right. not many people see you before you snipe them from this spot, although you can't get back up without dying. Bravo Site Bravo's site is simple, with the most famous part of it being the awning over the path. It can be jumped onto from a higher roof, but you will probably take some damage. The tower is behind the small sniping outpost. To get out of the base you have to jump through a small window, which gave people the idea of jumping through windows in the whole building, creating new routes. There are boxes stacked, and there's two ladders to get to the upper level from a special lower level. Trivia *Players assumed the map would be a Search and Destroy map because of its size. It however, was not. It did, however, feature Spy Hunt and Capture the Flag when they were released. *This map was the first to contain water. *There is an invisible boundary that can be hit on the sides of the map. Storyline in the CA Universe The storyline of Operation: Two Towers reveal that one of the teams was a UAF force and was supposed to destroy a communications jamming device to keep contact with a missing battalion. This mission failed and lead to Operation: Waverider. Strategies *Coraircate has created a walkthrough to help you win in Two Towers. *It is not recommended to have a sniper in the tower at all times. A player has limited view of the map, except for players on the roof, which in turn they are highly visible, and easily sniped out. *Laying mines at the top of the enemy tower and stealing into it is a fun way to get kills. Although if they climb up while you are there you could be killed in the process. You could just climb down after laying the mines if you want. *When you need to make an escape, jump out an open window and make sure you know what you are doing and where you will land. *Since stairs play such a big role on this map, you can lay mines and get a kill most of the time. *If there is a sniper from the bravo team in the small room just out of their spawn point, there is a quick and easy way to get to them without detection. What you must do is first avoid them to get out of the Alpha base, secondly head upstairs from the first stairs on your left. Run up those, and instead of heading down the middle, jump the railing to the windowsills and make your way shuffling across the ledge on the out side of the building. Jump across the windowsills that connect Alpha and Bravo bases and when you wit the wall, look down and jump onto the top windowsill of the small sniping room. Crouch down, sneak across to the next ledge, turn around and you should be above the person. At this point you have to option to either head shot them, Knife them, Scare the piss out of them with a giant shotty blast to the back, or pistol whip them. Wither way, they will call you a hacker and you have the satisfaction of an awesome stealth kill. Category:Maps